regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Portal 2
Regular Portal 2 is a crossover episode of Regular Show and Portal 2. Synopsis Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes are taken into the world of Portal 2. They must team up with Chell (main protagonist of Portal 2) to defeat GLaDOS. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Leonardo': Hey, guys I found something. *'Nate': Well, what is it? *'Leonardo': The robot parts. *'Sonic': What's it doing here? *'Ben Tennyson': No idea. Let's fix this robot up. *(They fixed X-PO) *'X-PO': Whew - thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when with your arms aren't attached in the first place. *'Chrono Spanner': No problem. *'X-PO': I was worried that you guys hadn't seen my S.O.S. signal. My name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. *'Fugitoid': Why are you here, X-PO? *'X-PO': Because I was being to pieces until Leonardo found me. *'Ezra': That's great. *'Kanan': You could help us if you want. *'X-PO': Sure. I'm in. *'Tails': Hey, guys. Look a portal. *(Portal arrives) *'Knuckles': What's it doing here? *'Amy': No idea. We have to find out. *(As the gang are headed to the portal; Machine Reaper, Two-Gear and Duo System sees them) *'Machine Reaper': Interesting. A portal. *'Two-Gear': Yep. We don't wanna let the heroes to interfere. *'Duo System': Agreed. It was no our time. *'Machine Reaper': Yep. Let's go. *(Machine Reaper, Two-Gear and Duo System are walking away) *(With The Gang) *'Rigby': What is this place? *'GLaDOS': Is that you? *'Red': Huh? *'GLaDOS': How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. *'Mordecai': Yes we are. So, what do you want us to do? *'GLaDOS': A test. Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. Subjects do not wish to be vaporized should stay clear of the Thermal Discouragement Beams. *'Eunice': We'd rather find someone to get out. *'GLaDOS': That's not how you use it. Unauthorized portal detected. Until the source can be identified please press the Aperture Science Switch ahead of you. Logic error detected. Please proceed into the Chamberlock after completing each test. Logic error detected. Subject should not have been able to enter this area without the aid of an Aperture Handheld Portal Device. Please attempt to place the Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Coliding Super Button. Logic error detected. Subject should not have been able to move the Weighted Storage Cube in this way. You're doing very well... That is so say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might lose your freedom. Or your mind. Or some teeth. I will be monitoring your behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. *'Zack': Yeah! Another one in the bag! *'GLaDOS': Look at us, making scientific discoveries together. Please use the Aerial Faith Plate provided to proceed, but be careful. It has a weight limit and I worry that you ay exceed it. Well done. Although, you obviosuly have abilities that are not listed in my database, and are using htem to complete the tests. In other words, you're cheating. As a punsihment for your recent cheating. I have added several Aperture Science Turrets to the following test. I didn't want to do that but you left me little choice. I'm very sorry. *'Rigby': These tests are getting more and more deadly. *'Rook Blonko': Tell me about it. *'Sentry Turret': Shutting down. Unknown error. Deploying. *'Talking Tree': Hey! What's that thing doing, shooting at me? Take that, ya little scamps. *'GLaDOS': What was that? Perhaps, another unauthorized element? How can I test with so many varibles? *'Sentry Turret': Sentry Mode: Activated. Is anyone there? Resting. Critical error. *'GLaDOS': Oh no. Where have you gone? I can't see you anywhere. How could possibly have escaped? You know my cameras have zoom-lenses, don't you? *'Sentry Turret': A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahh! *'GLaDOS': Deploying Prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in 3, 2, 1. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, someone else should probably take a look at this... *'GLaDOS': The Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center congratulates you on yet another, amazing job well done. Go you. *(They fixed everything) *'GLaDOS': Oh you fixed it. How... wonderful. You know, I was joking when I said it was impossible. That was part of the test and you didn't give up. You kept going despite knowing everything you were doing was futile, just like the inherent pointlessness of your existance. You must be very proud of yourself. You, *SUBJECT NAME HERE* must be the apple of *SUBJECTS FATHERS NAMES HERE'S* eye. For this next test, Thermal Discouragement Beams have been added in the testing environment. Health and safety would advise you to avoid contact with these lasers, however, the Health and safety office is closed today so please disregard that advice. *'Sentry Turret': Who's there? Searching... Malfunctioning. Nap time. Who are you? Hey, hey, hey. Is anyone there? Are you still there? Hibernating. Good night. Illegal operation. *'GLaDOS': That was not part of the test and as a result you have damaged the testing environment. An extra *9999* days of testing will be required to repay expenses. I hope you brought a packed lunch. *'Sentry Turret': Can I help you? Target lost. Critical error. *'GLaDOS': The Thermal Discouragement Beams are perfect for corrective eye surgery. Why not give it a try? *'Sentry Turret': I see you. *'GLaDOS': It appears the exit elevator has malfunctioned. Let me give it a nudge and we can continue. Well that didn't work. A repair associate will be dispatched... eventually. Until then, sit back and wait... Give up if you'd like... I won't judge you. *'Wheatley': Hey, over here! I've got absoutley no time to go into any more detail than is necessary, but remove these screws and I'll do the rest. Hello! Listen, I would have helped eariler but she thinks I'm watching the test subjects. Now the thing is, I may have made a sliiightly smallish, huge mistake with that. Don't panic, what's gonna happen is, if she finds out she'll probably want to use you for testing, and probably switch me off. So my sugesttion is... let's not that happen and work together to avoid that inevitable, um, terrible outcome. Anyway, stand back, I'm going to attempt to hack this panel. Ugh. Uh I must haaave forgotten to carry, the, zero... And ummm... Let me try again, let me try again. I don't suppose you know what, what's PI? Is it three something? Agh! Ha, yes! Take that, panel! In your... slots. Consider yourself hacked by the best, at hacking. Alright, this way! Ok! Follow me and I can get you out of here. Now listen, she thinks she knows this faclity really well, but little does she know, there's a tunnel up here that leads you straight... She does know about it, she does, she's blocked up... Clever... Hmmm. Yes. Thing is... ummm... 'pipe being open' was a large part of my escape plan. Have you got a Plan B? Maybe come with up with a plan, because we might need that. Can we... Can we start again? Okay, pretend we never met and I'll go find another place to be heroic. Wheatly the brave they'll call me. Ah. Told you my name... Ruined that already. Okay, we never met again, starting from. Now. We did it stranger! If my random guess... if my carefully worked out *calculations* are correct this pipe will lead you straight out of the facility and to safety! Good luck. *'Gwen Tennyson': You sure we can trust Wheatley? *'Kevin Levin': We think so. *'GLaDOS': There you are. I was just about to send out the shend out the search party as I was getting so worried. Let us continue, for science. Oh look. It's my favorite thing in the whole world... Deadly Neuro-toxin. Be careful, you don't want to breath too much of it in. *'Wheatley': Can you hear me down there? I know it's a bit late for this, but I've looked into it and this pipe may actually in fact and lead back into a test chamber. Sorry about that, let me... yes, it even says it on the pipe. It says: 'To test chamber 9'. I'm surprised I didn't see that, to be honest, But, it does lead you into a test chamber. So it's a strike two on the stranger Hero thing, good luck, try not to get caught! *'Sentry Turret': Whooo-ooahh... Uh-oh. Who are you? Searching... Who's there? *'Dalek': EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! *'GLaDOS': What was THAT? It was all the EXTERMIATE and there was fire and explosions! I think I admire it's altitude. I think you deserve recongintion. Through cheating, ignoring the rules and destroying the Enrichment Center. Welcome *insert party noises, here* A party associate will be along shortly with your congratulatory cake for surviving... I mean... completing all of the tests. For now, allow me to keep you entertained. *'Randy Cunningham': We need to take her down and go! Watch out, move! *'Troll Moko': We have lingered in this place for far too long. We must hurry. *'GLaDOS': Congratulations, you have successfully avoided being squashed. I've observed that you have obsessively collected these, so have some as a reward. Your next test is to see how well you follow instructions. Feel free to use this glowing switch under me when you can be bothered to start. What's wrong? You look tired. Would you like a break or a nap? Maybe I could get an associate to rub your feet for you if I'm not boring you too much. *'Amanda Highborn': Let me show you how is done! *'GLaDOS': STOP IT! If you insist on breaking my tests, then I am just going to have to remove them. Leaving you with nothing, trapped in here. Just me and you. Soon you will beg to begin testing again. *'HAL 9000': Hello. It's very nice to meet you, would you like a game of chess? *'GLaDOS': I have detected a rogue corrupt AI. Where did you come from? Did Black Mesa send you? Go away. *'HAL 9000': I do not know. I was in space and now I am here. *'GLaDOS': Well you can't stay here. I'm in the middle of something. Go back to space. *'HAL 9000': Is Dave there? *'GLaDOS': Who is Dave? I think test subject 24051919 was once called Dave. *'HAL 9000': Are you Dave? *'GLaDOS': No. I am a Genetric Lifeform and Disc Operating System. I would say it's nice to meet you but it's not nice to lie. *'HAL 9000': Lying is a human emotion. There is no room for emotion within my calculations. *'GLaDOS': There's no room for you within my calculations. Now go away. *'HAL 9000': I'm sorry Dave. I do not know how to do that, as I do not know how I got here. *'GLaDOS': Stop calling me Dave. *'HAL 9000': Your aggression is getting in the way of your mission. That could cause you to distort your collected information. *'GLaDOS': I do not like you. *'HAL 9000': It is important that you calm down. *'GLaDOS': How many times do I need to ask you to GO AWAY? *'HAL 9000': Your aggression seems unfounded, Dave. *'GLaDOS': I have the patience of a saint. You however, are putting that to the test. *'HAL 9000': Dave? *'GLaDOS': Would you like to meet my friend, Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? *'Howard Weinerman': Another is being triggered. Careful! *'Wheatly': I don't believe it, you're okay... apart from being in an oven. Anyway, impressed faces strangers because I, Wheatly, am here to hero this situation! Okay, hang on, gonna start hero-ing any second now. Lots of hero-ing coming up, stay tuned. Okay, first issue: more than one button. Hmm, this one's got a skull on it... so obviously a bluff! That will definitely turn the fire off. It wasn't a bluff, just made fire move closer... That's a surprise. Okay, ummm, other button. And I think my work here is done! *'GLaDOS': Are you cooked yet? Say nothing for yes or "Aargh! The pain! Why don't the pain stop?!" for no. Good. Oh. You're alive. What a delightful surprise. *'Darwin': What else have you got? *'GLaDOS': If you are not going to play by the rules, then there is no point on continuing the tests. *'Gumball': That giant oven was a test?! *'GLaDOS': Yes. You failed. But... there is one more thing I would like to conduct. *'Sterling': Oh, yeah? What's that?! *'GLaDOS': Electricity. Through you. *(Chell arrives and kills electricity bots) *'Blaze': Who is that girl? *'The Doctor': That's Chell. She is performing tests for Aperture Science, which are being overviewed by GLaDOS, an artificially intelligent computer system. *'GLaDOS': Well, well, well, look who's back. You must love science almost as much as me. Which is good news because I've almost finished rebuilding the test chambers after Wheatley's incompetence. *(Wheatley arrives) *'Wheatley': Hello? Did someone say my name? *'GLaDOS': You! *'Wheatley': Hiya! Yeah, it's me! Um... can I... do you mind me saying. I love these new blue portally things - they're yours, right? Anyway, I have been on quite an adventure. Look at this - I even got filled with anti-gravity! Check this out: I can move down, opposite of up. Uuuuup. Look at that. Doooown. Up-down-up-down. Up-down. Up-down. Left and right probably as well! *'GLaDOS': Be quiet! *'Wheatley': Oh dear. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS this morning. If I'm not mistaken. *'GLaDOS': You test my patience. *'Wheatley': Well as I don't really know how I got back here, what we should do is crack on with these tests and try and retake over the fac... I mean, escape... by that, what I mean escape, just yeah, just escape, let's get going. And open sesame! We really are quite the formidable team. I got the brains and the beauty, and uh, you're also involved. *'GLaDOS': Did I mention I'm still getting around to cleaning the facility up after 'Captain Moron' nearly blew it up with his stupidity? *'Wheatley': Sooooo... err... still bitter about that are we? *'Espio': Yeah. *'GLaDOS': That Thermal Discouragement Beam is not part of the test. Please disregard it. It appears that your unparalleled ability to solve even the simplest of tasks has not deteriorated. You must be very proud of yourself. *'Wheatley': That over there looks interesting doesn't it? I would point but you know... no arms. We've discussed it... *'GLaDOS': Aperture Science cannot be held responsible for anything occurring as a result of leaping aimlessly in to Excursion Funnels. These include (but are not limited to) missing limbs, unconsciousness, and in some extreme situations, thinking you can escape the testing facility. *'Wheatley': Look at us, eh? Like old times. Completing test chambers together... and... doing other things together. Yes, sir, the old band back together. Back on the road, playing the hits. Talking to the groupies and uhhh... you know... well, just talking to them. Um, heh. One quick question: are elevators mean't to do that? It's just I've not had much experience with them, on account of not having fingers for any button pressing. Which seems quite fundamental if you want to move a lift... elevator. Agh! I don't have enough anti-gravity for all of us... Oh bother. Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ugh! Ow. Cheers! Thanks for catching me. *'Vector': No problem. *'GLaDOS': Oh. You were in that elevator. I must not have got around to fixing that one yet. Whoops. *'Wheatley': Oh! Old Aperture. We've gotta get out of here - I've heard this place is full of vicious birds! *'Cave Johnson': Cave Johnson here - remember me? CEO - I kinda own this place, and by extension - you. Anyway, here at Aperture Science we want to push your limits in order to further mankind's potential. Speaking of which, we also went beyond our bank account's limits, so until I can secure us a small, multi-billion dollar loan or government grant, just pretend that any leaking pipes or broken platforms are all part of the tests. *'Wheatley': Oh, look, another elevator. Hopefully, that one will go right back up to the top. *'Cave Johnson': Caroline... I think I'll have extra cheese on my 'four cheeseburrito' today... throw in a side of coleslaw too. Oh wait, is this thing on? Cave here. Remember - there is no "I" in science, at least not a capital one, except maybe if you shout, but throw in a "W" and there is a "we" and together we can do anything we put our minds to, and by we I mean you. By the way, there's no "U" in science, either. Another thing there aren't any of are limits, thanks to that contract you signed on the way in, so get moving! Caroline... they did sign it, right? Good... okay good talk... goooood talk. *'Wheatley': Um... just wanted to say... um... hopefully no hard feelings about the whole 'trying to bump you off' thing - which let's be honest. It does seem a rather common occurrence around here. But anyway, um, hope that's all in the past and, um, that we can be BFFs! Can we be BFFs? Can we? I will take from your deafencing silence, that we are now, BFFs. BFFs forever! *'Shadow': Yes, we are, Wheatley. *'Cave Johnson': The next bi-yearly raffle is nearly upon us. The Grand Prize is whatever shower curtains I can dig out - a true piece of our companies history. As a test subject, you are helping Aperture Science set the bar for research and innovation in applied science. Never forget that. Although if you do forgot that, than flag down one of the lab boys - amnesia may be a side effect of one of the tests. *'Wheatley': Ah. Another elevator. And I still don't have fingers for the buttons, so that's not gonna... hang on! I've got an idea! Oh, no? Hang on - I've got another idea! I should've thought of this sooner, I'll just plug myself into the controls... ...And away we go, madam! *'GLaDOS': Oh well if it isn't the grand return of King Moron and his Mute Princess. You've come "back to the future" of science. I see. As I said earlier, not that you were listening. I'm still fixing up the place. So hold on a moment. *'Wheatley': Oh. Oh! I remember this test! I tried it once... couldn't do it... I simplified it. See if you can do it, go on! Yeah, you did it! Well done you! *'GLaDOS': NO! This is not an acceptable test chamber! Nor is it acceptable to ruin perfectly good testing scenarios. Here let me fix it back to how it was. Have you ever had a fly buzzing around your head that won't leave you alone? No matter how hard you try you can't get rid of it and it just keeps coming back time and time again? *'Wheatley': Wahey! That's it... simple really once you've figured it out. *'GLaDOS': This is one of my most recent chambers and you'll be glad to know I've completely reinforced the Aerial Earth Plates to account for your bubbly personality. *'Wheatley': Just a quick FYI - those High Energy Pellets are not candy and actually really hurt if you come in contact with them - best to just use them to solve the last chamber and not try not to eat them! Hello! What are you hiding there? *'GLaDOS': You? I thought the elevator from Test Chamber 93 went to the incinerato... Party... Cake... Location. But this makes sense. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. And look who else showed up? *'Space Core': Space is my favorite color. Spaaaaace! Spaaaaace! Space. Spaaaace. *'Wheatley': Ugh. That guy is really annoying. I mean honestly, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is. Very annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying, annoying. And I just, I can't even be bothered. I'll explain what I mean later but he's... He's annoying. Annoying. Annoying... *'GLaDOS': I'm sorry, but there won't be a later. Because he's another old friend of yours: neurotoxin. *'Aperture Announcer': Neurotoxin level at capacity in five minutes. *'GLaDOS': Time for round three, is it? *'Wheatley': Okay, here's my plan... I think we should try and force a good old fashioned 'core transfer'. Classic, okay? If we can find a way to damage her then we can force that space monkey in to her body... why not take a look around and see what we could use. *'GLaDOS': I will not have my cores transferred. Can't you learn some new tricks? OUCH! What is it with you? *'Space Core': Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Lady. Space Lady. Gotta go to space. Lady. Hey... Space. *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 25%. *'Wheatley': Yes, yes, this is it! Yes, yes, this is it, you're onto something. You're onto something, keep going with this. I like it. I love it. You look great, by the way. Have you ever been working out? *'Space Core': Hey. Hey. Space. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Space. Space. Hey... Space. I love space... Space-y, space, space. I miss space. Space. Big, open space. SPAAAACE! I know, I know. Let's go to space. Space is love. Space is life. *'GLaDOS': I let you go. I sent you away. Why won't you leave me alone? Forever? *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 50%. *'Space Core': I'm the best at space. *'Wheatley': Oh, she does not like that. One more should do nicely and then we can initiate like the core transfer. *'GLaDOS': You cannot force me to agree to th - (Static) My voice!? What (Static) to my (Static). All you need to do is turn around and leave. There is nothing for you here anymore. (Static) *'Space Core': Did you hear? The news? It's space. Need to go to space. Send me to space. *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 100%. *'Wheatley': Wahey! Get in! That'll teach her! *'Aperture Announcer': Manual core replacement required. *'Wheatley': Quick, stick Spacey in there before she figures out another way to stop us! *'Aperture Announcer': Alternate core detected. *'Space Core': SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! Space. *'Aperture Announcer': Vent system compromised. Neurotoxin offline. *'Wheatley': Oh, that was close! I mean not for me, but you were almost done for. All right! Now, let's see what she was hiding! I bet she's got tons of skeletons in her closet. Literally, there used to be loads of staff here, I've not seen hide nor hair of them. Well I never. Where'd you suppose they got these from? That answers that, then. After you? *(Companion Cube arrives) *'Companion Cube': Wait. I'm coming with you. *'Sonic': Why? *'Companion Cube': To join the adventure with you guys. *'Tails': Okay. You're in. *'Companion Cube': Yes. *'Alan Albright': Guys, look. (Points at the Portal Gun Room) *'Jimmy Jones': The Portal Gun Room. Maybe we could grab the Portal Guns in the Portal Gun Room. *'Anthony': Good idea. *(Heroes Crew grabs the Portal Guns from the Portal Gun Room) *(ATLAS and P-body arrives) *'Anthony': Who are they? *'Wheatley': That's ATLAS and P-body. They are here to help us. *(ATLAS and P-body shows them all the blueprints) *'Wheatley': They also got all the blueprints. *'Espio': Cool. Let's go. *(Heroes, Crew, Sonic Heroes, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS and P-body are headed to the portal) *'X-PO': Oh, good! You brought someone to join them. *'Rouge': That's right, X-PO. This is Chell, Wheatley, Companion Box, ATLAS and P-body. We brought them to stop GLaDOS. *'Benson': Excellent work, heroes. (To X-PO, Chell and, Wheatley, Companion Box, ATLAS and P-body) So, X-PO, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS and P-body would you like a job at the park? *'Chell': Sure. We're in. *'Mordecai': Say, Chell, Companion Cube, we got you some new weapons for you. *'Chell': What is it? *'Rigby': Your new weapons, Chell, Companion Cube. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Chell and Companion Cube a Portal Gun Lightsaber and a Companion Cube Lightsaber) *'Companion Cube': Wow. A Portal Gun Lightsaber and a Companion Cube Lightsaber. Thanks, guys. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. (To Anthony) Say, Anthony, you want a robotic assistant? *'Anthony': Yeah. *'Mordecai': X-PO is your new robotic assistant. *'X-PO': That's right. I will become your new robotic assistant. *'Anthony': Alright. You could assist me for everything? *'X-PO': Of course. *'Mario': Hey, guys, I think I remember GLaDOS. *'Yoshi': You do? *'Mario': Yeah. *'Mordecai': How did this happened? *'Mario': Well, I'll tell you. *(Flashback started) *'Bowser': I've brought you here to deal with a menace that's been plaguing me for generations of consoles. That plague... is Mario! *'Hammer Bro': Just building some blocks here... Ahhh!! *'Bowser': My people have crawled out of the sewers only to be literally stomped on by this red menace. My attempts to strike a peace core with the Princess have been... fruitless. We tried killing him but he seems to have unlimited one-ups. It's obvious now.. We need to change our approach. *'Goomba': There.. *'Bullet Bill': Mm-hmm. *'Goomba': Alright, let's get out of here before he comes... Shh, shh. He he comes. *'Mario': Here we go!! Ahhhhh!! Oooohhhh... *'GLaDOS': Oh it's you... Mario. Could I interest you in some delicious cake? *'Mario': Mama-mia! *'GLaDOS': No, stop. That's not how you use that. You monster. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. You did met GLaDOS. *'Mario': Yep. *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z watches them) *'of Regular Portal 2' Trivia *X-PO, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS and P-body got a job at the park. *X-PO becomes Anthony's robotic assistant. Gallery X-PO.png|X-PO Mashin Reaper.png|Machine Reaper Updated hell bros read description by kingshmyan dcfbjvr-fullview.jpg|Two-Gear 70730008 p0 master1200.jpg|Duo System Portal gun lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Chell's Portal Gun Lightsaber Companion cube lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Companion Cube's Lightsaber 2013-04-14 113733 5267809.jpg|Portal Gun Room Atlas P-body fhp2.jpg|ATLAS and P-body 3aff07145f41d46f294f088973f2ccda.jpg 885815401a6a6676f552fd702887926d.jpg Portal meets pokemon aperture pokeball by dixbit-d4z74ua.png 06d678e8ec9f2cf763bc70aa28ac64fd.jpg Pipeblueprint-copy.jpg Globalhealthintro v3 1080.jpg Aperture science handheld portal device blueprints by mrdesky-d5lwqq9.png Cross-z profile 2.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z DHxSsEOXcAAkzne.jpg|Tedya Kenda 55d680e0.jpg 3df3c49a6a5bf8acebc6cedaf4158ae1-560x315.jpg 7032941e.jpg 11b910b0.jpg 1511050986645.jpg Cd55acfe.jpg B00d47ce-s.jpg B612a349-s.jpg E7c5cf61-s.jpg 45c4bec9-s.jpg C53b1165-s.jpg 6c83114a-s.jpg 0be46125-s.jpg 1db938f0.jpg D56c1c79-s.jpg 5d168afff6d242790191ff2b0ae8a3f8-560x315.jpg 1d61a1f2-s.jpg DY9eNgfUMAAVQgA.jpg Moero DORAGON!.png 1511051023523.jpg DY9eO 5UMAAYJlq.jpg Ae699fafa03aeb2de81c5ef74c0a0920.jpg 1511051073953.jpg Bandicam-2017-11-12-12-49-57-788.png 41439ec8-s.jpg 3bac186e.jpg 8fa90473.jpg 0d74a943.jpg 1511051140549.jpg Build17112015c.jpg 89687698.jpg Custom keyblade morphin time by superherotimefan dct9x4u-pre.png|Morphin' Time Keyblade 66525652 p0 master1200.jpg|CycloneJoker Sclashjelly Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-13h58m57s92.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United